


Touch His Body, Love His Soul ♡

by LoveFandoms828



Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (since it seems like no one else has written him as such I will xD), - there's plenty of one-shots/fanfics with roughness that others have written, Affection, Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angel Dust loves to call him 'kitty', Attraction, Blushing, Bottom Husk, Bottom sir pentious, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Cuddling After, Demons, Dominant Angel Dust, Feelings, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, From Sex to Love, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentleness, He's slightly shy as well, Husk gets in heat, Husk is a cold older male cat demon although with a heart [secretly], Implied relationships [in some of these Oneshots], Inspired by Fanart, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Male Slash, Not rough (sorry if you don't like that but I enjoy writing gentle love making, Older Man/Younger Man, Sexual Content, Sir Pentious is a nervous guy, Smut, Snake demon and cat demon x spider demon, Soft Angel Dust [he cares], Soft Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Sir Pentious, Staring, Submissive Sir Pentious, Top Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Touch-starved [Referenced], Touching, Warm, [I saw someone else put that tag so I also had to xD], [In one of those parts], also adorable in bed, blowjob, flustered!Husk, flustered!Sir Pentious, references to drinking, so read it instead if you don't like this), their dicks are hard but their hearts are soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22681141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/pseuds/LoveFandoms828
Summary: These are One-shots with dominant Angel Dust x other male characters who are submissive towards him, sexually (since he's not written as a top a lot). With gentle sex.[No Requests]
Relationships: Angel Dust & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel gay [guy x guy] stuff that I've wrote ♡ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688470
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Sweet Touch ♡ [Angel Dust x Sir Pentious]

**Author's Note:**

> I know that I said I wouldn't write smut for this fandom, but I couldn't resist the temptation to xD Although I am still keeping a rule of mine. I'm not gonna write Alastor in this, sorry but I still refuse to be writing him in a very sexual way. Personally. But I don't mind others doing that, if it's written right. 
> 
> Also, btw, no requests. Even if you're wanting to. I'm not taking any requests at the moment. Just letting you know ahead of time. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy reading these one-shots (: 🖤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, this is a slight sequel to 'Sugar & Spice', just so you all know that 🐍

It's been two months since they've started being together, seeing each other as much as possible (in secret though, but Angel Dust didn't mind this, that was Sir Pentious's request after all since he's never been with a guy before until him). 

Now Sir Pentious finally was comfortable around him and he wanted to have sex with Angel Dust. Although he would be saying lies if he said that he wasn't slightly nervous about this. 

Angel Dust had Sir Pentious pinned down on the bed, on his back, under him. He was on top of that snake demon. He eyed him in a way, quietly. 

Sir Pentious was shivering, his face heated up by Angel Dust's gaze alone. He stays where he was, not minding it much. 

Angel Dust was noticing that other male's mood being different than usual. 

"Something wrong?" he asked him. 

Sir Pentious talked shyly. "It's nothing really.." 

"Nervous?" Angel Dust questioned him and assumed that he was right by the way this other demonic being had acted a second ago and still was. 

Sir Pentious can't bring himself to even look at him, this spider demon. He's nervously shuttering. He couldn't speak, his mouth won't open. So he was just nodding to that instead. 

Angel Dust nodded at that as well. He also sighed softly. "Alright, I understand. It's okay to feel that way." he told him. He doesn't usually act like this. But with him, it was different. He looked at Sir Pentious. "I'm gonna ask you something. Be honest. Are you sure that you want it?" 

Sir Pentious gazed over at him now. He nods his head again. "Yeah, I do." he said to Angel Dust, in a quiet tone of voice. 

Angel Dust didn't talk or say anything else. He only nods his head again. 

Then, he removed that hat from Sir Pentious's head, putting it on the ground and not facing them. He doesn't hear this snake demon say something about it, thankfully. 

He also unbuttoned Sir Pentious's shirt, which shown his smooth chest and stomach. He kisses down it, touching him as well. 

Sir Pentious let out some hums now, feeling that. He liked this already. 

Angel Dust smiled a bit. He leaned down, over him again. He kissed him, on those soft lips. He hummed softly himself in it. 

Sir Pentious made another noise, letting Angel Dust kiss him. 

Angel Dust deepened it, slowly, although he hadn't put in a tongue yet. 

Sir Pentious lets a moan out, in between Angel Dust's lips. 

They both pull apart from that kiss. Both guys panted, breathing quietly. Their breaths mixed slightly. 

Angel Dust turned him around, onto his stomach. He made sure that Sir Pentious was comfortable in the position he's in. Then, he sat upwards. 

Sir Pentious turns his head and watched as that other male was doing something else. 

Angel Dust still had a smile, looking into Sir Pentious's reddish tinted eyes. "Stay there." 

Sir Pentious nodded at what was said, trying to stay relaxed. Mostly because he fully didn't know what was going on. 

Angel Dust stripped himself, taking off his clothes and threw them on the ground. He did the same thing to this other male's shirt, throwing it with the rest of that clothing. 

He was naked and bare skinned now. He has another smile again as he noticed that Sir Pentious had looked away. He thought it was so adorable. He had a slight smirk. 

Sir Pentious breathed, mentally preparing himself for what was gonna happen next. He feels a hand on his behind, blushing already. 

Angel Dust finally found Sir Pentious's entrance. He rubbed the outside of that hole. 

Sir Pentious yelped, although he was silenced by Angel Dust. 

"Shh, you're okay.." Angel Dust reassured him, in a soft tone of voice. 

Sir Pentious is nodding at that, relaxing enough for Angel Dust to keep going. 

Angel Dust pulls away from him, for just a second, grabbing something from the pocket of his jacket. It was a small bottle with clear stuff in there. 

Sir Pentious glanced over at him. "..what's that?" he asked him, questioned it. He looked at the bottle. 

Angel Dust was gazing at him, noticing Sir Pentious's nervousness again. He explained it to him, in simple terms. "Lube. Trust me, you're gonna need it." 

Sir Pentious didn't say anything to that, although he did nod to this. 

Angel Dust was lubing his fingers, watching as Sir Pentious laid down fully again, hiding his (probably blushy) face. 

'How cute..' he thought 

He rubs him there again, then after awhile it seemed like, he finally pushed his fingers in him. 

Sir Pentious's eyes widened, his body tensing at that weird pressure. His breaths come out shaky as well. He hissed, out of habit. 

Angel Dust shushed him, calmly, comforting that other male. "That's it. Relax. You're doing so well." He was saying as his voice had softened again, in this gentle tone. He talked near Sir Pentious's ear. 

Sir Pentious tries relaxing at Angel Dust's soothing voice. 

Angel Dust moved these fingers, in and out of him. Slowly. He was fingering, stretching and spreading him open. 

He had covered Sir Pentious's mouth too, with a hand. His second hand stays on Sir Pentious's back, rubbing it in circles to soothe him as his other two hands worked on that other male's body. 

Sir Pentious felt better, distracted by the touches. Each noise he made was muffled now. 

One of those hands grabbed Sir Pentious's shaft (or at least one of them). It was stroked, upwards and downwards with that hand wrapping around it. 

Sir Pentious let out a low moan. He slowly got used to it, to each feeling. 

Eventually, Angel Dust released him, pulling those fingers out. 

Sir Pentious relaxes while he had the chance to. 

Angel Dust lets him do that. He also lubed his own shaft, making sure that it was covered. He puts this bottle down as well. 

After that, he gripped onto Sir Pentious's waist. 

Angel Dust held on there, positioning his erection near that other male's entrance. He was pushing inside him now, in a slow and careful way. Just halfway in, at first. 

"Fuck.." He moaned, feeling how tight and strangely yet nicely cold it was inside Sir Pentious. It felt good already, but he resisted the urge to thrust yet. He lets him adjust to it. 

Sir Pentious tensed again, a low noise getting caught in his throat. It really hurt again now. He felt fuller than before. A pain goes through him. His body was shaking, more than his heavy breathing. It's still feeling strange too. 

He let out a pained breath mixed in another noise. There was also slight tears in his eyes. 

Angel Dust noticed this and he heard that from him. His eyes softened. He was staring at him, in a silent way. 

He touched him again, with such gentleness. He also noticed that like it is smooth, Sir Pentious's body and dark skin are just as soft too. He started kissing this other demonic male's back, gently, mostly on the spine. "Penny.." 

"..Angel Dust.." 

Sir Pentious was relaxing slightly, by Angel Dust's low but softer voice. He adjusted eventually, to that feeling. Of Angel Dust's dick in his tight walls. 

Angel Dust noticed that. He starts thrusting. In and out of Sir Pentious. 

Sir Pentious had his head on a pillow, rested there. He grabs the bed sheets and he gripped onto them like a lifeline. 

Angel Dust lets out a soft moan, closing his eyes. He shuts them as he rolled his head back in slight pleasure already. 

It has been awhile since he was on top, after all. 

Sir Pentious was moaning more now, letting out small noises in between. 

He wrapped his tail around Angel Dust's leg, slightly. Not too tightly though (to the point of hurting that other demonic male). In a strange way, he's doing it to keep Angel Dust close to him. He really loves that warmth on his cold skinned body. 

Angel Dust just kept his smile at that, feeling genuinely affectionate, warmer than ever before. 

He kept his grip on him. His thrusts even, during it. He made love to him, in a slow rhythm, a sweet way. He wanted it to be special. 

Unlike how his first time had went.. He shaked his head, trying not to think about it. He only focused on him. 

Sir Pentious moaned softly. 

Angel Dust thrusted a bit. He moved in Sir Pentious more, in a medium pace now. Only going a little bit faster.

His thrusts stayed that way. He goes deep inside this other male, each time, although not hard. 

"..Penny~" 

Sir Pentious felt it as Angel Dust was all the way inside him, in his tightness, hitting his nerves at some point. He nearly collapsed and fainted, almost overwhelmed by the pleasure. He's never experienced so much of it before. Well, Angel Dust does know what he is doing. 

"Ah! A-Angel Dust~!" He screamed out in a pleasuring feeling, even if the other male over him hadn't pounded in at all. Or hasn't treated him roughly, which he appreciated. Now he was crying a little bit. 

Angel Dust was smirking, getting more turned on, again now. He licked his lips slightly. Although he resisted the urge or temptation to get harder with him. Maybe some other time, but right now this was just gentle love making from him. 

He puts his hand on Sir Pentious's (that was still gripping onto those bed sheets in a tighten hold), he entangled their fingers together. He leans against him. He feels Sir Pentious's back against his own chest and stomach. He was licking that skin of this other male's neck. On a sensitive spot. 

Sir Pentious shivered at that. 

Angel Dust smirked again, he grinned, softly now. He kissed Sir Pentious's neck, leaving a slight dark mark. Then, he bites down on the skin there, gently again just for him. 

Sir Pentious let out another moan, shutting his eyes. 

Angel Dust was thrusting in him twice more, only two more times, then he came deeper inside Sir Pentious. 

Sir Pentious shivers at that as he came as well, after him. He moans, arching himself. 

Angel Dust was resting for a second. Then, he pulled out of him. Carefully. 

He cleaned them and everything else off, before he throws that small cloth away. 

Sir Pentious just watches him do that, being too sleepy now. 

Angel Dust noticed again. He smiled softly, lying down with him. He turned Sir Pentious onto his side, pulling him closer. 

Sir Pentious didn't mind that, leaning on him now. 

Angel Dust wraps his arms around him, holding that other male close, like earlier. 

Both guys are smiling tiredly. 

They were cuddling for awhile, until eventually they both fall asleep, in a peaceful way. A quietness also surrounded them as they slept. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚣ ♡ Thanks for reading this 💚 Next part/one-shot should be posted, sooner or later xD (: 💙


	2. That Silent Sensation ♡ [Angel Dust x Husk]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is slightly a sequel as well, to 'His Touch' ♥️ 
> 
> Also, I don't know why everyone thinks of Husk as just a top [I think of him more as a switch]. Don't get me wrong - I still read stuff with him like that. Although I was hoping at least some fanfic writers for this fandom would write bottom!Husk too, but apparently I was wrong, because I couldn't find any xD 
> 
> So I just decided to write a one-shot of my own, like that 💜 I hope that you all love it ♡

It was as dark as ever, out there. That red moon shined down on everything with it's dim lighting. Which only added to this silent mood. 

Husk drank some alcohol, a brand of whiskey he loves, getting drunk. 

He went upstairs and he headed towards his room, to keep drinking. Until he'll probably passed out. He walks in, then after he closed the door behind him, he goes over to the bed. He sat down on the end of it. 

Husk takes another sip or two from that dark green bottle. He took a long drink next. He was about to lay down, after that. 

That is until he was hearing it as someone knocked on the door. 

"Come in, I guess." he replied at that. 

To which this person did. 

It was Angel Dust, naturally. 

"Hey, kitty." 

Angel Dust walked over, sitting next to him now. He tried to give a kiss to Husk, although this older male leans back, only slightly. 

Husk was looking at him. "Whoa there, what's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're drunk as well." 

"I'm not." Angel Dust said

"Then what are you doing..?" Husk said, starting to ask him that, until he was cut off by what this other male does next. 

Angel Dust pushes Husk down, so that he's laying there. Which caused this small black top hat that Husk had on, to fall on the bed with him. It's by him, instead of falling off and onto the ground. 

That made Husk blush slightly and what Angel Dust had whispered to him. 

"I want you." 

Husk stays silent. He eyed that other male, silently. He noticed how Angel Dust looked at him as well. 

He also noticed it again, the same detail that he realized last time. Their height difference. Angel Dust really towered over him, with how tall he is. Sometimes he really hated how short he was, compared to him. 

'Holy fuck, Angel is tall.' he thought 

Angel Dust listened to how Husk breaths, watching as that older male's chest rises and falls. 

Husk tried to move them in a different position. Although he was still pinned down by Angel Dust. He had no choice but to stay under him. 

"Come on, Angel, stop fucking around. If you want it, you'll get it. But I'm gonna fuck you instead." He assumed what Angel Dust had in mind. 

"Who says I want to be fucked? I'm not bottoming tonight, Husker.." 

Husk felt like his face would've heated up, if he didn't have fur. That tone of voice made a shiver run down his spine. 

What the hell? 

"..Angel, I'm older than you, I should.." 

"You should do what exactly? Be top all the time? Because you're older than me? So what. You know I enjoy doing that at times too. That's what I'm in the mood for, right now. Just relax." 

Husk panicked in his mind. 'What the fuck? What's wrong with him? He never complained before.' Then, he sighed softly. He calmed down. 'Fine.' He lets him do what he wants. 

Which it seemed like Angel Dust was happy about. It was obvious that it's rare for him to be on top, so Husk let him have what he wanted. For this night only, he promised himself. He'll see how things turn out. 

Angel Dust smiled, pushing Husk down on that bed again. Onto his back. He was staying on top of him. 

Husk stays where he was, thinking slightly. He got deep in his thoughts. He remembered before he was in hell. Before his military days as a soldier and when he was human, a young guy. In the 1970s. He had experiences with males, although he kept it secret. Because back then, it wasn't right in others' eyes for guys to be together. This is gonna be the very first time in years since he's been with a guy like this, let alone on the bottom during sex. Though he kept his nerves calm. 

He snapped out of it, when he felt it as that other male was touching him, on his fur-covered body. He breathed quietly at that. 

His red wings are on the bed, he feels gentle touches on them too. 

Angel Dust still had a smile. He loved Husk's furry body already. It was warm and so soft to the touch. A nice feeling. He touched him, gently. He kissed down that body, also lovingly. 

Husk hums out at this, then he was biting down on his lower lip, trying not to be noisy. 

Angel Dust just grins happily. He leaned in, kissing him on the lips. He hummed softly. 

Husk kisses him back, as he held in a noise, keeping it deep in his throat. 

They both are deepening that kiss, putting their tongues in their mouths. Both guys tasted each other, moving them together. 

Eventually, they break apart from this kiss. 

Angel Dust leans lower. He licked down Husk's erection. He saw it starting to get hard. 

Husk let out a small moan now. 

Fuck, how long has it been since someone has even touched him like this? In an intimate way? 

His thoughts are interrupted as he felt something else happening. 

Angel Dust puts his mouth on there, making that shaft went down his throat. He sucked it as he licks that underside. 

Husk moaned softly. He loves Angel Dust's mouth. It feels hot. He put his claws through that other male's hair, as gently as he could. 

Which Angel Dust appreciated this. 

Angel Dust bobs his head, up and down, in a steady rhythm. He was still sucking and licking that hardening erection. 

Husk made more quiet noises. Until he notices that Angel Dust was pulling away. He let him do this, there's probably a reason for it after all. 

There was, Angel Dust stopped so that Husk wouldn't reach his climax yet. 

Angel Dust had grabbed a condom and a small bottle of lube from his pocket. 

Husk didn't know how he got or found this stuff (especially the condom), but he was relieved. Although he tried not to show it. He snaps out of these thoughts, gazing over at Angel Dust as he noticed him getting closer. 

Angel Dust lubed his fingers, then he puts them against that older male's entrance. He rubbed him there. 

Husk let out another hum. He breaths in a low tone, slightly, it caused by this. 

Angel Dust put these fingers, two of them, in him. Pushing inside Husk. Slowly. He fingered him open, spreading and stretching as he moved each finger. He curled and twisted them too. He scissored that ring of muscle. 

Husk gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes. He was tensing, especially his body was. It burned. He resisted the urge to arch his back. 

He swears to himself, if Angel Dust says anything about any noises he's probably making, he'll hurt him. He will scratch Angel Dust's pretty eyes out. 

But that threat was an empty one, he would never really harm him. 

After awhile, eventually, Angel Dust was pulling out his fingers. He gave some relief to him. 

Angel Dust puts on that condom, lubing his erection. He made sure that it's covered. 

Then, he reached over and grabbed Husk. He pulls him closer. He positioned his shaft near Husk's entrance. He also grips onto Husk's thighs, holding them. He pushed inside him, slowly and carefully. 

Husk tensed again now. He also made a noise, similar to someone in slight pain. He felt strange too, from that pressuring feeling once more.

Angel Dust was resisting the temptation to thrust, staying still and letting him adjust. He waited patiently for Husk to calm himself down. Especially that body, at the moment it was shaking slightly. 

Husk relaxed eventually. 

So that made Angel Dust continue now. 

Angel Dust started thrusting, slow paced. In and out of him. He also keeps his thrusts even.

Husk gripped onto the bed sheets, with his sharp claws. He almost ripped them. He moaned slightly as well. Under his breath. 

Angel Dust seems determined to get that older male to moan louder. Until the others could probably hear him. He thought playfully, nearly getting a slight grin. 

Although he also just wants to be making sweet love to him, Husk deserved that. Even if the cat demon wouldn't admit it. 

Husk was trapped under him, but not in a bad way. It was strangely nice, safe and warmer than ever before. 

His short self under Angel Dust's taller body. 

Angel Dust was literally still towering over him. Until he finally moved again, he sat upwards. Still in him. Thrusting in a better angle, spreading Husk's legs a bit more. 

Husk blushed deeply, although because of his fur, it wasn't noticeable to Angel Dust. Thankfully. 

Although Angel Dust still smirked. 

'Damn him and that smirk..' 

Angel Dust kept smirking, although it's strange how sweetly it looked. Like he genuinely meant that affection. He moved at an even pacing. 

Husk was a bit flustered, his blush darkened into a reddish shade. His eyes shaded golden looked at him. His stare on Angel Dust. He breathed, in a quiet way again. 

He released those bed sheets from the claws of his right hand, putting it over one side of his face. He bites his lip once more, already feeling close to his climax. 

Angel Dust stared at him, silently. He felt the same way. He kept his grip on him as he thrusted a bit more, knowing that both of them won't last much longer at this pacing. Which was deep yet slow. He picked it up, moving at a medium pace now. 

Husk started to let out noises and moans. His body arching slightly. 

"..ngh..ahh~" 

"Husky.." 

Angel Dust kissed him again, on these softened lips, with such gentleness. He deepened it, slowly. 

Husk hummed again, letting him. He kept that kiss going a bit longer. 

Angel Dust did as well, then he pulls away. He was also kissing Husk's neck now. Although because of that fur, he can't leave a mark, sadly. 

He turned to look at him. He gripped onto him again, on these thighs. He thrusted a bit more, feeling a pleasured bliss. He knows that Husk felt this sensation too. 

Husk was staring at him, into Angel Dust's unique mismatched eyes (that he secretly loves). He was wrapping his arms around Angel Dust's shoulders, pulling him down and even closer. 

Angel Dust didn't mind it. He stares at him now, once more. 

Their warm bodies are against each other, so very close, as they made love. 

They almost moaned in unison, saying each other's names, breathlessly. 

"Angel Dust~" 

"Husk~" 

Both of them came at the same time. With each other. 

Husk shivered at that feeling. He also arched his back as he moans again. 

He hears Angel Dust was moaning with him. 

Damn, maybe he'll have to let Angel Dust top more some other nights. Not that he will admit this to him though. 

Angel Dust rested for a second and breathed quietly himself, calming down. He pulled out of him. Carefully. He threw away that condom. 

He cleaned them off too, with a small cloth. Before he got rid of that as well. 

Husk watched him, also resting. 

Angel Dust lays down with Husk, pulling a blanket halfway over them. He holds him again, as he wrapped his arms around Husk. 

Husk let him do this, not minding it. He purred at that, in happiness. He realized what he was doing a little bit too late. 

Angel Dust smiled again. 'He's actually purring. So adorable.' he thought, to himself. 

Husk lets out a sigh, although he still purrs. He felt comfortable with him, enough to do that. He blushed once more (though not that Angel Dust could see it). 

They cuddled, nuzzled and snuggled together. Both guys heard each other's calm breathing. They're also taking in their scents, warmth. 

That intimacy was comforting. In a way. 

Both of them stay close to each other. Again. 

There was a nice silence between them again. They both closed their eyes, falling asleep peacefully and staying like this for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is slightly based off a fanart I saw. Yeah, I found a bottom!Husk Fanart, lucky me xD ;) & I hope that it was detailed enough [xDD] and that you all enjoyed reading this one-shot (: 💙 ♡


	3. Nice & Slow ♡ [Angel Dust x Sir Pentious]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🐍💚💜

It was night, like always, dark out. 

That crimson red moonlight shined down and illuminated everything, especially them, in a dim lighting. Which added to that mood. 

There's a silence between them, while they're in that room, alone together. 

They're on a bed with each other. 

Angel Dust leaned in, kissing him on the lips, slightly gently. Strangely enough. But it was nice too. 

Sir Pentious hummed softly. He stayed there where he was, in that kiss. He takes in Angel Dust's sweet scent and warmth, feeling close to him already. He loved this. He kept his eyes open, staring at him, quietly. Into Angel Dust's unique eyes, shaded differently than any other demon's that he has seen. 

Angel Dust also stared at him, silently, into his lover's eyes. He had smiled against these lips, filled with coldness, but softness too. 

He kissed him until they were both breathless. 

Angel Dust pulled apart from this kiss, just for a second. 

Both guys panted in a quiet way. They both are still staring at each other, silent although with affection as well. 

Angel Dust touched him, in a gentle way again, pulling his lover close slightly more now. 

Sir Pentious let out a soft hum to that. 

He reached down, over to him now. He grabbed Angel Dust's clothed crotch. He leans on him, near Angel Dust's ear. "..can I suck it?" he whispered to him. 

Angel Dust almost grinned, even smirked, to that. Although he had to be sure of something first. "Do you want to?" 

Sir Pentious was nodding, at that, shyly. "..y-yeah." he could barely say, but he admitted it to him. 

Angel Dust still heard him. "Alright then." He lays down on his back, on this bed. He gazed over at him, although he didn't say anything more. 

Sir Pentious got closer to him. He removed Angel Dust's clothes, and then his own, throwing everything on the ground. That's next to them and that bed. 

He was nervous and slightly unsure about it, doing that, since he has never done this before. 

It had him feeling all sorts of emotions. 

His feelings mixed, although he does want to do it. He was just filled with slight nervousness. 

Angel Dust noticed that this other male was thinking slightly, being in his thoughts. 

Sir Pentious was snapped out of it, by a familiar voice. His stare on him again now. 

"Are you sure? You don't have to.." Angel Dust had asked him, saying that to Sir Pentious. 

Sir Pentious nodded at that. "I want to." he said to him. He remembered all the times that Angel Dust had given him pleasure. Now he wanted to do the same thing. He wants to give him some pleasure, if even a bit. 

Angel Dust nods at that, in understanding slightly, probably knowing what was going though Sir Pentious's mind. He lets him do what he wants. 

Although Sir Pentious had done anything yet, or even started to, trying to get the nerve to. 

Angel Dust didn't mind this. He waited patiently. Strangely enough. 

But it was obviously a relief for Sir Pentious. Not being rushed or anything like that. 

Sir Pentious finally did something. He was leaning in. He wraps his hand around it. He let out a shiver as he felt around that shaft. He stroked it. 

Angel Dust moans softly at this feeling, with a low tone of voice. 

Sir Pentious blushes slightly when he heard that, although he ignored it for a second. He leans down, over him. He looked at this other male's shaft, noticing how long and thick it was. He let out a breath shakily. 

He was shaking his nerves away, focusing on what he needed to do. He was still stroking that dick, getting it hard. Like it was supposed to. 

Angel Dust let him take his time with it. Not rushing this, watching him do that. He eyed down at him. 

Sir Pentious knew that he was being watched, which made him blush darker than ever before. Although he doesn't flinch at all. Especially by Angel Dust's gentle touch on his neck. 

He took a deep breath, then he opened his mouth. He gave it a lick, at first, down that shaft. He licks the head of this dick, on that tip of it. He was tasting it, even the precum. He blinked at this new, strange taste. His eyes dilated. 

Angel Dust made a low noise at that, again. 

Sir Pentious was blushing more, to that, and everything else that's happened. He keeps calm though. He takes this dick, the shaft into his mouth, putting it halfway down his throat. He shivered slightly, at how it tasted and how that felt like. He started sucking it, slowly. 

Angel Dust breathed sharply yet calmly. He loved how it feels. 

He made sure that this other male took his time, doing it, so that he wouldn't gag or choke from being startled by something. Because he knows, from personal experience, that it's not a pleasant feeling. 

Sure, he's a porn star and has sex a lot, with acting like a certain way sometimes (scratch that, most, if not all the time). But still, that's still some stuff he doesn't like. At all. 

Especially to treat someone that badly. He's not a good person. Though he is not like that ethier. Even if he acted like it. 

Angel Dust treats his lover, as nicely as he could be, always. 

"..that's it. Slowly. That's good, fuck~" Angel Dust said as he praised him, talking in his low voice, almost under his breath at times. 

Sir Pentious was glad that he was doing something right, for once (he had thought to himself, until he shaked these thoughts in his faded mind away). 

He kept his dark blush as he sucked and licked it, that hardening erection, in between his soft lips. He was still humming against it. He sends vibrations through him, on Angel Dust's dick. 

Sir Pentious leaned against him, while he was focused on what he's doing, closing his eyes. He keeps them shut during it. 

Angel Dust let out another moan when he felt that. He gripped onto Sir Pentious's shoulders. While he was getting blown. He was already loving this other male's warm mouth and that smooth tongue wrapping around his shaft. Now he grips the back of Sir Pentious's neck. He felt warmer than ever. He was panting, breathing in a low tone. 

It was a strange yet nice feeling, that coldness mixing in with this warmth. 

Sir Pentious was letting him do that, anything he wants really, gripping onto Angel Dust himself too. He kept going. He sucks it, pleasuring him. He bobs his head, upwards and downwards. Slightly deep, into an even rhythm, medium paced. He slowly takes him in more, as he hums once again, letting out a noise against it. He was licking the underside of this erection too. 

Angel Dust was feeling very good, so much from it. That pleasured bliss and this sensation. He thought that he couldn't get enough of it. He wanted more, although he didn't rush him ethier. He almost can't take it anymore, being close to his climax, nearing this already. 

Sir Pentious gets teary-eyed as he takes him all the way in. With all of that dick in his mouth, still sucking this shaft and the erection. 

Angel Dust let out another noise and a moan, as he came, after he felt that. He reached it, his climax. 

His body was feeling as warm as ever. 

Sir Pentious swallowed all of it down, not really liking the salty taste in his mouth (although not saying anything about it). He pulled away. He let out some breaths, calming himself too. 

Angel Dust also calmed down, slowly, after that. He was still lying there as well. 

They both rested, on the bed, next to each other. Both guys relaxed, then something else happened. 

Angel Dust turned him around, so that Sir Pentious was lying on his right side now. He gets behind him. He wrapped his arms around this other male, holding him close. He was spooning Sir Pentious from behind. 

He kissed that other demonic guy's neck, on this cold skin that he loved, leaving a slight mark there. He marked him. He resisted the urge or temptation to bite him as well. 

"You like that~?" he had also said. 

Sir Pentious was blushing at that and from feeling Angel Dust getting even closer to him. 

Angel Dust knows that his dick is still covered in Sir Pentious's saliva. He wants to have sex now, to get close to him again. He knew that this other male wouldn't mind it, especially since Sir Pentious was hard too and hasn't cum yet. 

He pushed inside of him, feeling that tightness in Sir Pentious and this coldness from the other demonic male's body. He loves that. 

Angel Dust rocked his own body against his lover, as he fucked him, just the way he knew the other male loved it. 

"Fucking hell, still tight for me, just like always~ You feel so good~" 

Sir Pentious breathed quietly, shutting his eyes, silently. He kept them closed. He was breathing heavily, slowly adjusting to him again now. Just like last time. 

Although he was loving how close they are and that slight intimacy. He also blushed a bit again, deeply, into a darkened shade. When he heard Angel Dust had talked dirty to him. 

Some things never get different, being with him, but he didn't mind it much. 

He moaned softly, when he started to feel Angel Dust thrusting inside his tight walls. He loved that warmth of this other guy on him, leaning against his body now. 

"..ahh~ Angel Dust~" 

"Oh, Penny~ That's it, keep moaning for me~ Let out those noises, just for me~" 

That made Sir Pentious moan even more, slightly turned on, very much so. Just from this alone. 

"..I won't let you get any rest~" Angel Dust had said that to him, he told Sir Pentious this. 

Angel Dust meant it. He made slow and passionate love to him, while their bodies were against each other, for the rest of that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this ♡ & Happy Valentine's Day 💕💙


End file.
